


The House Down The Street

by Choi_Aya05



Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Kim Wonpil, Fox Deity Kang Younghyun, Ghost Park Sungjin, Kid Yoon Dowoon, M/M, Vampire Park Jaehyung, Wolf Yoon Dowoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: When eight year old Dowoon had first hung out with the occupants of the house down the street, he didn't know that they would teach him something that would be relevant for the twenty three year old him.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Minor Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon - Relationship
Series: Day6 Supernatural AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862596
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	The House Down The Street

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me out of nowhere. LOL I'm not gonna overthink this.
> 
> (Did some minor edits, might return for more later.)

There was always something weird and amusing going on in the house down the street. Ever since Dowoon's ball had landed on its yard one night and a man with red fox ears and four red tails with white tips gave it back, the eight year old pup started hanging out with its four occupants. Well, the tall, pale man that came out the door while the smiling fox deity was crouching down to Dowoon's level as he was returning the ball had given him invitation, so why not?

Dowoon was suspecting it had to do with the infinity that stretched ahead of them that they abandon all qualms and rationality and, a lot of times, shame. The ghost that accompanied the fox and the pale man, the _vampire_ , had once divulged a tale about the duo bathing in a public fountain one early evening just for the laughs and got chased by the local human cops, who obviously couldn't catch up to two beings. The demon that completed the quartet and the one who used a spell to conceal the vampire's and fox's true forms got a really bad scolding from the ghost.

Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the first nor the last time they would break the law.

The four had been together for about four centuries already, and Dowoon's usually hidden black tail would swish and his equally black ears would twitch in excitement everytime the elders told him stories and their versions of it.

The ghost, Sungjin, was the one who told them the most accurately. He was the most expressive as well, in terms of expressions; he was very animated and used a lot of hand gestures, which he often got teased about.

The vampire, Jae, had to be corrected or reminded of lost details most of the time. He had a bad memory but he was funny, and laughed at the littlest things. He radiated positivity, and he talked to Dowoon about his past experiences with wisdom so the young wolf could learn from him rather than the hard way.

The fox, Younghyun (or Brian, as Jae would insist), loved to have Dowoon on his lap and cuddle him when he told his own tales. They mostly revolved around daily shenanigans. Dowoon noticed that Younghyun tended to skip the events from when he was a hundred years old. Sungjin had said that Younghyun hated recalling how Jae turned to a vampire. Jae himself had only skimmed over the topic, perhaps from the sudden glossy look on Younghyun's eyes at the mere mention of it. Dowoon had smelled regret and sadness fill the air before Jae had distracted him about the invention of a method of blood transfusion.

And then there was Wonpil. He was a demon, apparently the one who turned Jae to a vampire. He had been traveling with the trio since. Rather than stories, Wonpil told him ideas. He gave Dowoon descriptions as to how hell actually was, with a cute scrunch of his nose to show displeasure. He gave Dowoon the secrets in dealing with creatures that bring harm, and appease the ones he might ever need favor from. He was knowledgeable, but he acted as if he wasn't too far from age with Dowoon. "I've always wanted a little brother," he said as an explanation as to why he doted on Dowoon to such extent.

Currently, the four had decided to drink, which would make Dowoon's mother screech about bad influence. But Sungjin couldn't really drink so he tasked himself with looking after Dowoon. "Honestly, this is all just a scheme to get Jae drunk," Sungjin had whispered, as if the other house occupants didn't possess enhanced hearing. Jae, about to reach for the alcohol, hesitated, but Wonpil began enthusiastically cheering whilst Younghyun thrusted the beverage towards him.

After seventy minutes, Jae was a goner. He really should've known better--he was centuries old, for fuck's sake! The blood in his veins probably had a hundred percent alcohol content at this point. It never stopped him, however. He could never say no to Younghyun, not when they were young, not even centuries later.

When Jae climbed on Younghyun's lap and squeezed his neck in a suffocating hug while rocking them side to side, he knew he had succeeded: gone was sober Jae who was deathly allergic to touch. Younghyun would feel bad, would feel something akin to taking advantage, but Jae wasn't oblivious nor innocent. It was almost a tradition of sorts; Jae, an individual who, for some reason, had a hard time showing people affection, gained courage with the aid of alcohol. And Younghyun (along with Wonpil) were there to receive it all.

Jae pulled away with a wide, besotted smile. "Brian," he slurred, hiccuping then giggling at the sound of it. At this state, everything was ten times funnier than they were. He already was the one amongst them that laughed the most, now it was worse.

Jae stared into Younghyun's eyes, leaning in closer and getting crossed eyed in the process. Which, of course, was funny. Jae threw his head back with a loud laugh, mouth wide open and face crumpled in his happiness.

Younghyun's tails were swinging in excitement, watching Jae with rapt attention and bright eyes, as if he was seeing the most breathtaking view in the world and it was the only thing he could focus on. As if Jae was the manifestation of happiness itself.

As if he was drunk in his own brand of alcohol.

Dowoon watched from his perch, still seated on Sungjin's thighs, taking it all in. _Adults are weird,_ he concluded. How could one still be so enamoured with a person they'd been with for hundreds of years? Dowoon was only eight and he was so done with his mom's nagging.

"It's different," came Wonpil's hushed voice, seemingly having sensed his question. Dowoon turned to him, sitting stretched on the floor and leaning back on his hands. "You'll know when you're older." And Dowoon felt a flare of indignation; he hated hearing that so much. It was what everyone around him would say, what the grown ups would tell his same-aged friends (they bonded over it sometimes).

Later on, when Dowoon was twenty three and started viewing Wonpil in a different light, he _understood_.

His eyes would be drawn to Wonpil exchanging banter with Jae, with Jae visibly losing. Wonpil would do this weird cackle, a cross between squeaky and the sound of someone choking, and Dowoon would feel it.

And then he would only be able to react with a soft, _"oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has about 80 other unwritten prompts  
> My brain: *gives me this  
> Me: okay, sure.


End file.
